


Take this, its dangerous to go alone.

by Mystrothedefender



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: GET A DOG, GET A DOG BRUCE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrothedefender/pseuds/Mystrothedefender
Summary: With new donations flooding arkham they can afford to improve, Bruce is helping them and is excited to see the results.
Relationships: John Doe/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Take this, its dangerous to go alone.

Since Bruce Wayne’s short stint in Arkham funding for the institution had increased a lot. Everyone was glad for the money which was now being poured into the asylum by Bruce Wayne and the upper class of Gotham.

They had brought in new programs, updated the security, hired new staff, renovated the entire place, and they still had money left over.

Their music room had more than just a piano and a guitar now, it had all manor of string and wood and wind instruments, and the room was properly soundproofed too.

There was a soft room now, which so many of the patients loved, you could climb up to the ceiling and then let yourself fall onto the puffy plastic covered cushions below. John liked doing that. It made Bruce uncomfortable how much he liked doing it.

There was a light room too, which John wasn’t so fond of, the flashing spinning lights, they gave him a headache. But he knew a lot of people found it relaxing.

There was also a movie room, a computer room, an expanded library section, and a new gym.

It was surprising how far they’d managed to stretch the money they’d been given.

John had taken Bruce on a tour of the renovations after they’d been completed, and Bruce had been enthralled by how excited John had been. It was so lovely to see him happy.

Bruce was visiting for the first time in a week, having been away on business. He was excited to go in today, it was the debut of a new program, one he had helped arrange personally.

Dog walking.

There was a rescue dog shelter in Gotham, one that Harvey and Bruce has volunteered at together as teens. Bruce had approached them and asked for some of their dogs to be taken to Arkham for the day for patient enrichment.

Hopefully some of the patients, the lower risk ones and the ones near their release dates, would find friends and hopefully adopt once they were able.

“Bruce!” John yelled as Bruce entered the asylum’s garden, which had also had a bit of a makeover.

“Dogs!” John continued yelling happily, bouncing on his feet.

“Oh,” Bruce smiled, “Are they already here?”

John nodded, bounding up to Bruce and pulling him into a tight hug. “How are you, buddy?” John asked, his voice suddenly a lot calmer and more sincere. “How was your trip?”

“It was good,” Bruce nodded. “I got you something.”

John let out a soft squeak and held out his hands, bouncing again. “What is it?” he asked hurriedly.

“Nothing big,” Bruce said to quell him a little, reaching back into his pocket and pulling out a tiny bar of foreign chocolate, dark with butterscotch pieces.

John let out a weak coo, looking at the chocolate bar, “This is adorable!” he giggled, opening it and popping it into his mouth, he paused, letting out an enthusiastic hum, nodding slowly. “Delicious,” he said, his mouth full.

Bruce smiled, watching him chew and swallow the treat. It had been a bumpy few months, but now he felt so calm around John. It was so nice seeing him happy, and every new activity he did made him happier.

Their eyes met as John finished eating, John licked his lips ad then flashed a smile across his face. He reached out to clasp Bruce’s hand enthusiastically. “I want to show you the dogs!” He suddenly sounded excited again, as if he’d forgotten about the dogs for a moment and had suddenly remembered.

He pulled back, tugging on Bruce’s hand, leading him down the garden path and towards the green.

Bruce was surprised how well the garden had grown in over the past few weeks. It looked beautiful. He expected that the patients had a lot to do with the state of it.

“Look!” John yipped, throwing his arms open to present the group of dogs, young to old, teacup to… massive.

There was a big fluffy dog there almost the same size of them.

He hadn’t expected such a turn out.

John continued pulling him over, moving to one dog specifically. “I like this one most,” John explained.

Before them was a skinny Doberman on a black leash.

John released Bruce from his grasp and jumped, gasping loudly and splaying himself out into a star shape. The dog bowed and let out a loud low bark, tail wagging. After a moment he returned to normal, until John repeated the action.

“He’s beautiful,” Bruce smiled, closing the gap between them, holding his hand out for the dog to sniff. The dog looked up at him and made a weak snuffling noise, his ears back as if he were worried.

John crouched down next to the dog, holding his own hand out for a moment before patting him on the head.

“I think he might not like you,” John frowned, giving the dog a soft shove. “Dumb dog.”

Bruce shook his head, “He just doesn’t know me. He is a rescue, they’re skittish sometimes around new people.”

John looked up at Bruce, smiling, “His name’s Ace!”

“Ace?” Bruce smiled, watching the dog’s head twitch slightly in reaction.

John’s mouth fell open, “I love when he does that!” he looked back at the dog, “Ace?” he cooed.

Ace turned to him, twitching his head again.

“Watch this,” Bruce smiled, “You’ll love this.” He looked at the dog. “You want a treat?”

Ace’s head cocked, his mouth opening and tongue hanging out.

John let out a soft squeal. “You want a treat?” he echoed.

Ace cocked his head to the other side, his tongue flopping to the other side of his mouth.

John let out a giggle, reaching out to pat the dog again.

Bruce pulled a small bag of dog treats out of his pocket, holding them out for John. “Here, give him one.”

John took the bag of treats and took one out, holding it in front of Ace. Wiggling it in front of his face.

After a moment Ace lunged forward to take the treat, nipping John’s fingers in excitement.

“Hey!” John snapped, raising his hand to hit Ace.

“John!” Bruce shouted, grabbing John’s hand and holding him still.

“He bit me!” John yelled back, looking at the dog and frowning, baring his teeth.

“John,” Bruce said, trying to sound calm. “It was an accident. Look, you’ve scared him”

John’s face fell a little, looking the dog over, ears back and hunched. “Oh,” he said quietly. “Sorry,” he said to Ace, pulling his hand out of Bruce’s grip and lowering it to pat Ace again, slowly and carefully.

“Dogs like him get scared very easily,” Bruce began to explain, crossing his arms, watching John calm the dog. “They can tell what you’re thinking and what you’re feeling.”

“They can read minds, then?” John tittered.

Bruce let out a soft chuckle. “Not quite. But they’re very intuitive.”

John grabbed Ace’s leash and got to his feet, smiling at Bruce. “He reminds me of you, Bruce,” he said sweetly. “Wanna walk him with me?”

Bruce nodded, “Sounds lovely.”

It was an absolutely lovely day, unseasonably warm, the air smelled amazing.

He let John walk forward, trailing a little behind him, observing how he walked with the dog.

John had almost struck him. He hadn’t expected that. It made sense, it was a reflex reaction, the dog had nipped him, and he’d reacted without meaning to.

“How does he remind you of me?” Bruce asked as they walked through the roses.

John looked down at Ace, watching him sniff the flowers, snorting as pollen got up his nose. “His eyes.”

“His eyes?” Bruce asked, coming to John’s side.

John nodded, leaning against Bruce as they walked, “Yeah. I like him.”

“I’m glad you like him. Hopefully he’ll be coming back next week too.”

John stopped in his tracks, “Why wouldn’t he come back?”

Bruce shrugged, “Well, if someone adopts him he won’t come back, he’ll be with his new family.”

“No…” John frowned.

“That’s a good thing,” Bruce smiled. “He’d be in a good home.”

“But I like this dog,” John protested.

Bruce shrugged, “We can’t keep him away from a good home.”

John pouted and huffed. He picked up his pace and walked, half jogged, across the green. Bruce rolled his eyes and let out a soft huff.

“John,” he said softly, shaking his head.

He crossed his arms and stilled, watching John walk towards the opposite side of the garden. He tripped and stumbled as he walked, almost falling, accidentally tugging Ace’s leash, the dog let out a small yelp and barked at John.

“John?” he repeated as John stumbled. “You ok?”

John sat down, crossing his legs and pulling Ace to him, hugging him, the dog licked his face happily.

Bruce walked up to him, looking down at him.

After a moment of hugging the dog, John looked up at him, pouting sadly. “Yes?” he asked, nonchalant.

“You tripped, are you ok?” Bruce asked.

John rolled his eyes, “Oh, you saw that did you?”

Bruce shifted on his feet, smiling softly. “I’d like an answer. Have you hurt yourself?”

“I think I trod in a rabbit hole or something,” John mumbled, his attention shifting from Bruce back to the dog.

“Can you stand?” Bruce asked.

John shrugged, he then paused, turning his head to Bruce, “What will you do if I can’t?”

Bruce smiled, shrugging back, John sounded as if he had some kind of agenda, or a plan. “What would you like me to do?”

John shrugged again, his movements overemphasised and dramatic. “Well, if I can’t walk, perhaps you should carry me.”

Bruce let out a weak chuckle. “If you can’t walk then how will you _walk_ Ace?”

John huffed, patting Ace. “Ace doesn’t care about me. If I don’t walk him someone else will.” He smiled, looking back up at Bruce, “Pick me up,” he grunted, reaching out his hands, making grabby motions.

Bruce chuckled again, a little louder. He shook his head, bending down to hook his arms around John, picking him up.

John let out a weak cheer as Bruce picked him up.

“Bruce,” he cooed emphatically, “So strong!” He chuckled, clutching Ace’s leash and looking down at him, “Maybe your _new_ family will love you this much.”

Bruce frowned, cocking his head, “Are you trying to make Ace jealous?”

“Do you think it’s working?” John said in a stage whisper.

“He won’t get jealous,” Bruce informed him, holding John close to him.

John glanced down at the dog, “No?” he let out a huff, “Fine. Put me down, then.”

Bruce chewed his lip, he let out a soft hum. “No, I don’t think I will.”

“What-“ John whimpered, starting to struggle in Bruce’s arms.

Ace perked up as John wriggled and kicked, trying to get out of Bruce’s grasp. He began jumping up at Bruce, barking happily.

“Hey,” Bruce shouted as Ace jumped at him, pushing his back a little.

John let out a pointed laugh, “Yeah, Ace, get his ass.”

“Ok, ok, I’ll put you down,” Bruce smiled, lowering John to the ground.

John leant down and fussed Ace, kissing his head, “Such a good boy saving daddy from being kidnapped.” He glanced up at Bruce, “He’d be a good guard dog you know.”

Bruce smirked, “Are you trying to get me to adopt him?”

John shrugged, looking Bruce up and down, slowly a smile formed on his face, “You see right through me, don’t you.”

“I don’t have time for a dog, John,” Bruce told him, patting himself down and smoothing his clothes.

“You’ve got the big house,” John whined, “You’re all alone. I’m sure a guard dog would be great for you.”

Bruce shook his head, “Dogs need a lot of care and attention, and I don’t have time for that.”

John pouted, “Fine, I get it, you don’t want me to have a dog and be happy.”

“John, that’s not it. It’d be cruel to the dog.”

John smiled softly, “Maybe if he hasn’t been adopted by the time I get out I can adopt him.”

Bruce nodded, “Yeah, maybe.”

It was going to take a pretty long time for John to get out, he hoped the dog wouldn’t have to wait that long to get adopted.

He started making his way back across the green, John following him, dog in tow.

John walked up to Dr. Leland, who was watching the other patients play with the other dogs.

“Doc, look,” he said happily.

Dr. Leland looked over, smiling, “You found a dog you like?”

John nodded, “His name’s Ace. He has beautiful eyes.”

She smiled at him, “I’ll ask them to bring him next time.”

“I want to adopt him when I leave,” John told her.

Her smile widened, “Oh that is nice. But you know you’ll have to pass a test to prove you can look after him.”

“That sounds gross, but I’m sure if I keep my nose to the grindstone I can pass,” John said, dedication in his voice. He turned away to play with the dog.

Dr. Leland looked over at Bruce, “It’s good to see you Mr. Wayne. I wanted to thank you for arranging this.”

Bruce shook his head, raising his hand to stop her. “Don’t thank me,” he said, smiling, “It’s good for the dogs and the patients.”

Dr. Leland nodded, “I think they’re all enjoying it.” She smiled, glancing back over at the others. “You’re doing a really good thing here, Bruce… John’s having a good time too.”

“Yeah,” Bruce said softly, “I’m glad.”

“Everyone’s doing better. You’re helping a lot of people. You’ve made a lot of progress yourself.”

“Thanks,” Bruce said, chuckling awkwardly. “I think I’m gunna be on my way,” he added, “Let everyone enjoy themselves.”

John looked up from his game with Ace. “You’re going? Already?”

“I’ve got more work to do, John. I just wanted to make sure this went smoothly.”

John pouted sadly, “Ok.” He flashed a smile, “It’s ok, really, I’ve got dog-Bruce.”

Bruce let out a soft chuckle, “Ok. You play with Ace, I’ll come back on Thursday, ok?”

John nodded, “Ok. I’ll see you then.”

Bruce gave a soft wave as he walked away, pausing for a moment before he lost sight to watch John playing with the dog.

Maybe he should get a dog.

**Author's Note:**

> Lockdown wooooooooooo im still bored, please comment and come talk to me at mystrothedefender.tumblr.com


End file.
